


What Once Was

by Crowquill_Scribe



Series: What... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Infidelity, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: Harry finally manages to win Draco back.  Or, does he?





	What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to What You Wish For. Please read that one first to understand this fic.

_"Well, there's a difference, isn't there?" Lucius sneered, "My son actually loved you."_

As the warm, wet tongue gently probed his entrance and loosened his tight ring of muscle, Harry thought he might cry. How could anyone be so gentle with him? How could he have not recognized such loving and caring ministrations for what they were? Soft fingers held his cheeks open as he felt a light sucking at his pucker that nearly drove him mad. Why had he been so willing to give this up?

"Oh, Merlin, _Draco!_ " Harry cried, "I need you, Draco!"

Although this was not the first time since they reconciled, it had taken Harry a very long time to convince Draco back into his bed. He had thrown it all away in crazed lust for Lucius Malfoy, but when the elder Pureblood used him callously, Harry finally realized what he had cast aside. Draco had always been a passionate and giving lover, making sure that Harry was bonelessly sated before he sought his own pleasure. He was Harry's first and always ensured that his lover thoroughly enjoyed each and every new experience. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to be left mind-numbingly dazed after their encounters.

Foolishly, Harry had thought this was a Malfoy trait; he had chalked it up to experience and not affection. The idiotic Gryffindor hadn't understood how much the son gave of himself until he had the father. The elder Malfoy had taken great pleasure in causing him immeasurable pain and humiliation when he took him like a common whore over an antique ottoman in his study. There was none of the tenderness his heir liked to bestow upon his lover. Lucius considered Harry to be nothing more than dirt and made sure he knew it. What's worse, Lucius made sure his son knew it too, when Draco walked in and saw his cock shoved down Harry's throat. 

However, there was a silver lining to even this dark cloud. It was after this encounter that Harry realized that Draco loved him; he had never once said the words, but now that Harry knew what to look for, Draco seemed to shout it in everything he did. Before Lucius fucked him, Harry hadn't cared in the slightest about Draco's feelings. The tenderness and passion Draco had shown his lover had been taken for skill and prowess; Harry simply hadn't recognized the gentle affection for what it was. After he had experienced both father and son, after he broke the blond boy's heart, Harry finally realized how much his former rival had offered of himself and would have given anything for the opportunity to undo his mistake. 

Harry was brought back to the present when, without a word, Draco removed his tongue and began to tenderly insert two well-lubed fingers into Harry's tight passage. He carefully scissored his fingers to prepare the muscle without hurting his lover. When he deemed him ready, the blond inserted a third finger and immediately sought out Harry's prostate to ensure that he was too aroused to feel any discomfort. Barely coherent from the pleasure he was receiving, the Gryffindor sought his lover's reflection in a nearby mirror and saw Draco's lips drawn in a thin line. 

Harry felt his heart breaking. Draco was as gentle as ever, coaxing his lover to new heights of pleasure, but something was missing. Gone were the sweet nothings and loving words he used to whisper. He no longer told Harry how beautiful he was or how perfect it felt to be inside him. Now, tender caresses were accompanied by eerie silence. It was as if he was keeping a distance despite their intimacy, refusing to put himself out there and set himself up for a fall once again. He no longer gave freely of himself.

To make up for the silence, Harry filled it with his own words of love.

"I love you… _moan_ …so much, Draco. I'm… _sweet Circe!_...so happy you… _gasp_ …took me back. I'm… _oh, fuck_ …yours forever."

He didn't think Draco believed him but he needed to say it. Somehow, he needed to convince his love that he was truly ready to be with him this time, that he wasn’t just using him for his father. That was quite the Herculean feat, since he did such a thorough job of proving that he was using Draco with his father as the endgame, but Harry was nothing if not determined.

Once Harry realized everything he had given up, which was immediately after he walked out of Lucius Malfoy's study with cum and blood dripping from his arse, he moved heaven and earth to undo his greatest mistake. He was a Gryffindor, he defeated Voldemort; nothing was going to stop him from winning back his partner. Not a day went by that Harry didn't send his erstwhile lover an owl or a Floo call, but all letters were returned unopened and the Floo calls were never answered. Undaunted, he began dogging Draco's steps, following him to his favourite haunts and ingratiating himself among his friends. Gradually, he wore his Slytherin down until he could ignore him no longer.

Draco's terms had been clear. He no longer trusted or respected Harry, but he missed him and wanted him, and a Malfoy was not one to be denied what he wanted. It hurt Harry to listen to Draco's confession, but he would take his snarky love any way he could get him and, quite frankly, he deserved to lose Draco's trust and respect. After all, the first time around, it was Draco who had been infatuated while Harry considered him a means to an end; this time, Harry was willing to be the one who was infatuated while he waited for his lover to come around.

Harry was familiar with the role of the pursuer, but his ultimate goal was now the correct Malfoy. Although Draco admitted that he still wanted Harry, the Slytherin resisted being lured back into Harry's bed. Outside the bedroom, Draco was civil and polite, which was bizarre enough; no Malfoy should ever be described as "polite". Even worse, the blond was no longer making any effort for Harry, no longer willing to take the lead or initiate contact. Every gesture made now was on Harry's part; although Draco was receptive, he no longer reciprocated. He never sought Harry's attention anymore and, when the raven requested to see him, he was frequently unavailable. There were rumours of new lovers, rumours that made Harry's blood boil but about which he never asked for confirmation or denial. It hurt him to think that someone else was now experiencing the intense bliss that was once his and his alone, it crushed him that Draco no longer wanted to save himself for just him, but he knew he had given up the right to stake any exclusive claim on his paramour. 

Harry had never worked so hard to win someone over, using all the charm, patience, dedication and sensitivity he didn't know he had to prove his sincerity to the blond. From small tokens of his affection to loving gestures (like knowing how to prepare his tea to perfection or having a hot bath waiting for him after a long day at work), Harry did everything he hadn't (but Draco had) the first time around. The Gryffindor had never been great boyfriend material, but he found that following Draco's previous example was a fantastic first step. He also wanted to kick himself when he realized how blind he had been to everything Draco had once done for him, particularly now that the blond no longer made the same Hufflepuff-ian effort. If anything, his lover was now the epitome of Slytherin, icy and distant, never letting his emotions show.

It took a very long time to seduce his lover once again, as Draco seemed to oscillate quickly and frequently between the desire to be with Harry and the need for self-preservation. In the end, it had all been worth it when Draco finally agreed to go home with Harry.

With fingers stroking relentlessly at his prostate, Draco continued to drive Harry mad with arousal. "Please, love!" Harry cried, "I need you inside me now!"

When the raven didn't think he could hold on any longer, Draco pulled his fingers out, lubed up his cock, lined himself up at Harry's entrance and slowly slid his way in, giving his lover time to adjust. Harry closed his eyes and whimpered at the familiar feeling of the perfect fit rubbing against his snug inner walls. Merlin, how he loved that feeling! 

This wasn't the first time they made love since their reconciliation, but for Harry, each time was to be treasured. The first time they shagged again, Harry had been anxious, remembering the elder Malfoy's cruelty and thinking about how cold and distant the younger was now. He expected Draco to be just as punishing as his father and was willing to take it as well-deserved retribution, hoping that _his_ blond would one day become the generous lover once again. However, Draco surprised him, worshipping his body with all the skill and passion he possessed, making Harry feel completely consumed by desire and primal need. The Gryffindor was not afraid to admit that he was a sobbing mess by the time he climaxed, from exhaustion, relief, and the clenching pain in his heart from how undeserving he was of being adored by this forgiving man. 

It was at that moment that Harry realized he was in love with Draco. The blond was everything he had ever wanted: drop-dead gorgeous, incomparably brilliant with a sharp wit, tender and selfless to those he loved. He was blinded from the truth by his libido once, but now that his eyes were opened, he hoped that he was finally on his way to win back what he had once foolishly thrown away.

Yet, something was glaringly absent. While Draco did everything he could to make Harry lose control, he held himself in rigid check. Just like in their interactions outside the bedroom, Draco was careful to not be cruel to Harry, but no longer allowed the Gryffindor to get close to him. In fact, he barely looked Harry in the eye when they shagged, keeping his expressive silver orbs hidden. Even worse, once they were finished, Draco would quickly clean himself off, get dressed and leave with barely a word to his lover. It was as if he refused to allow any vulnerability to show, terrified that any weakness would be exploited. And, he had a right to be, didn't he? Harry had done exactly that, when he lured him into his bed as a scheme to seduce his father; Draco had been hopelessly in love and given all of himself, while Harry had thoughtlessly taken advantage. Now, Draco held himself back, as if he was certain Harry would betray him once again. How ironic that, now that Harry finally realized his love for Draco, the Slytherin was no longer willing to fully reciprocate.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted once again when Draco began to speed up the pace of his thrusts, hitting Harry's prostate on each pass with deadly accuracy. Harry felt his balls begin to tighten and his vision begin to blur but hung on to his last shred of coherent thought. 

"Stop! Draco, please!" He felt the blond stiffen behind him before pulling out gently, careful of Harry's over-sensitized channel. When Harry turned around and lay on his back, the familiar Malfoy mask was in place. As Harry made himself comfortable, Draco remained silent, inching his way off the bed until Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

"I want you to look into my eyes as you take me apart and my walls clench around you. I want to look into yours as you fill and coat me with your seed. You're so heartbreakingly beautiful when you cum that I don't want to miss a second of it."

Harry pulled his lover towards him and helped him line himself up between his legs again, welcoming him back into his body. Salazar, he only felt complete when Draco was inside him! Soon, Draco had sped up to his previous pace and Harry found himself on the brink again. Mantras of _yours, love you,_ and _Draco_ tumbled repeatedly from his lips as his fingers left scratches on his lover's back. 

"Cum inside me, my Draco," Harry begged, "Please make me yours, love!"

As he felt himself tumbling over the brink, Harry refused to tear his eyes away from his lover's steel grays, willing him to see all the love, devotion and longing he felt. As his own release pumped between their bodies, he felt the cock inside him pulse and empty its wet warmth. Draco never once looked away as he came, allowing Harry a momentary glimpse of his vulnerability and need. Completely enraptured by the intensity of emotion he saw, the raven felt blessed to see Draco finally let his guard down, if only for a moment. 

As they both came down from their climax, Draco collapsed on top of Harry. Despite the messy stickiness between them begging for a cleaning spell, the Gryffindor held his lover tightly clasped to him, refusing to let go when he tried to pull away. Harry couldn't bear to have Draco simply get up and walk away, not this time. He continued to whisper words of love and praise into Draco's ear, peppering his face and neck with gentle kisses, as Draco used to do for him before everything had fallen apart. For his part, the blond remained silent until they had caught their breaths.

"I want to believe you, you know, when you tell me that you love me."

Harry stiffened, terrified that Draco had finally decided that he couldn't forgive him, could never trust him again, and was giving up on him after one final shag. He could endure the distance, put up with the silence, if it meant that Draco wouldn’t get rid of him. He threw all his sincerity into convincing his lover to stay. "It's true, I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry I was so fucking stupid. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for my mistake, even if you forgive me. You're it for me, Draco. I'm never going to love anyone the way that I love you. Please let me spend the rest of my life making this up to you. Please, don't give up on me."

Draco's arms tightened around his lover. "I don't want to let you go, but I don't quite believe you and I haven't completely forgiven you yet. I'm willing to take a chance and try to rebuild what we had. When I trust you again, you'll know."


End file.
